


[podfic] Mullets of the Darkly Damned

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Reggie and the Full Effect
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Meme, Podfic, Ridiculous, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh, you know that meme. '2 is secretly a vampire! How does 7 react when they find out?' This is ridiculous. But I had fun writing it. WHAT CAN YOU DO."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Mullets of the Darkly Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mullets of the Darkly Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50629) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** vampires, meme

**Length:**  00:07:34  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Mullets%20of%20the%20Darkly%20Damned_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
